naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahashi Gyokuro
General Mahashi Gyokuro is a shinobi of Konohagakure. After being saved by a ninja, Mahashi made it his goal to improve himself every day. He is currently a Genin. Background Mahashi grew up in a tea shop with his mother. His parents both originated from Tea Country , but moved to Konoha 5 years before his birth. His father died when he was younger, so Mahashi doesn't have many memories of him. When he was young he began focusing on self-improvement. While not working in the tea shop, he would meditate or read. One day when he was meditating in the forest near his tea shop, he was threatened by a tall man by the name of Shimura. Mahashi didn't understand what was going on, but the man was yelling about written seals while waving a knife near Mahashi's face. A ninja by the name of Ohta ran in protect Mahashi, but the two men proved to be similar in ability. Frozen in disbelief, Mahashi just watched as Ohta managed to make the villain flee. Mahashi wanted to ask why the man had tried to attack him, but Ohta simply told him to smile before chasing after the ninja. Mahashi took these words to heart and tried to always smile. Mahashi realized that the best people in the world are the talented ninja he had heard about and seen. He had no one to learn from, so he read what he could and practiced in the forest. His father, while not a ninja, had researched the jutsu that dealt with seals. Mahashi found the books he had written and poured over them for days at a time. One day he found a staff and asked his mother about it. She told him that it was something Mahashi's father had been studying. With his increased interest in improvement, he spent less time around others, resulting in him feeling torn between becoming a ninja and staying at home. His mother had seen his talent, and although she wasn't a fighter herself, told Mahashi that he should make his mark upon the ninja world. He passed the genin exam, and is looking to go even further. Personality Makoto tries to be a kind person, but often comes off as too serious. He doesn't try to act well out of caring for others, but rather views that as the best way to improve himself. He can often be blunt, not thinking through how others might feel even when he is trying to help them. Mahashi likes many animals, but his favorite is the raccoon. He is protective of his mother and especially of his tea shop, which can be attributed partially to his pride in his own ability. Mahashi is quite confident, as was shown during the genin exam, where he decided to show off his extra knowledge. Although he respects others skills, he doesn't understand the Will of Fire he's read about. This can be attributed to his putting himself over others. Makoto wants to become the best version of himself, as evidenced by his constant attempt to learn from everyone. He looks forward to being able to travel around the villages once he stronger. Although training to be a great ninja, Mahashi does not like the idea of killing anyone. He believes doing this would be a negative influence, and he would lose respect for himself. Appearance Mahashi has a kind face (though not often seen). For being so young, he has sharp features. His eyes match his medium-length hair, which is a turquoise color. Not particularly tall for his age, Mahashi has a strong stature. His tan skin is the same as his mother. Mahashi has very few scars as a result of straying from hand to hand combat. Although he usually has good posture, Mahashi is prone to imitating animal strides as he believes it will improve his overall mobility. As a result, he has a strong lower body. Clothing/Accessories: Mahashi usually wears a blue and green jacket with a long sleeve underneath. The jacket is often zipped up. He wears his forehead protector on his wrist. He is almost always wearing a mask which has a smiley face on it. He has tape wrapped around his leg, and wears sandals. He wears loose pants to increase flexibility and mobility, as well as Mahashi claiming they are the best pants for meditation. Combat Style Calm and collected, Mahashi makes use of what he has in his arsenal, but refrains as best he can from fatally wounding an opponent. He is a good strategist, however, and has a knack for efficiency in making seals. He often uses his seals on his weapons and his clothing for surprise effects, as well as laying traps. Abilities Mahashi was a adept student at the Academy, having gotten some of the top grades of the class. His proficiency with Fuinjutsu has received praise from some teachers. He uses a wooden staff for close range combat. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. Read More about Body stats Here Items Kunai: A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every thread. Shuriken: A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle. Wooden Staff: 4' (122 cm) staff used for fighting or making seals. Fuma Shuriken (x1): Curved blades, collapsible.